kamenrideragitofandomcom-20200213-history
Kamen Rider Agito (Rider)
is the second main Kamen Rider in the Heisei era, and the titular protagonist of Kamen Rider Agito. He is an example of a typical Agito, an evolution of humankind brought on by the possession of the power of Agito. He transforms using the Alter Ring and rides the Machine Tornador. The following characters have assumed the title of Kamen Rider Agito: Shouichi Tsugami.jpg| Shouichi Tsugami (current) Yukina_Sawaki.jpg| Yukina Sawaki (former) File0817.jpg| Shouichi Maguichi Fake_Agito.png| Fake Kamen Rider Agito 20090412 680561.jpg| Shouichi Ashikawa (A.R. World) Bujin Rider Agito.jpg| Kamen Rider Bujin Agito KRZiO-Another Agito.png| Another Agito (Another Rider) Derivations KRZiO-Another Agito.png| Another Agito (Another Rider) History Shouichi Tsugami An amnesiac found washed up on a beach, Shouichi was one of the first to awaken as the next step in human evolution, called an Agito. He instinctively fought the Lords, ending up at the heart of the mystery of the Agitos and the Lords. Yukina Sawaki Yukina Sawaki was the first person to begin developing into an Agito, committing suicide when she accidentally killed a man with her powers. Shouichi Maguichi Fake Kamen Rider Agito Shinji Kido dreamt that he fought an evil Kamen Rider Agito, who was the ruler of the Mirror World. Shouichi Ashikawa Shouichi Ashikawa is the World of Agito's version of Agito, a former user of the G3 System who disappeared when his Agito powers began to awaken, first transforming into Kamen Rider Exceed Gills before becoming Agito. Kamen Rider Bujin Agito Bujin Agito is the World of the Warring Period's alternate version of Agito, representing the Agito Army. Another Agito (Another Rider) Another Agito becomes Kamen Rider Agito after Heure puts the Agito Ridewatch in the Another Rider. Forms Agito's power manifests as the Alter Ring, an esoteric belt enabling transformation into his various forms. Agito and his kind possess limitless potential for evolution, demonstrated as he develops increasingly powerful forms. Two buttons on the waistband of the Alter Ring control Agito's transformations, both being utilized in his initial transformation and evolutions, and singular buttons accessing his specialized Storm and Flame forms. |-| 2= Rider Statistics *'Height': 195 cm *'Weight': 95 kg *'Punching Power': 7 t **'Rider Punch': 15 t *'Kicking Power': 15 t **'Rider Kick': 30 t **'Rider Brake': 50 t *'Maximum Jump Height': 30 m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m per 5 seconds *'Senses': Approx. 10 km *'Defense': 6/10 is Agito's standard form. Unarmed in this form, Agito uses crushing blows and physical techniques to fight his opponents. Ground Form is the most balanced of Agito's forms When Agito's power reaches its peak, the crest on his head opens, pushing all of Agito's capabilities to their fullest. AGito is then able to perform a ariety of finishing techniques,By channeling power into his legs, he is able to execute his , a jumping kick of incredible raw power. While riding the Machine Tornador in its Slider Mode, Agito can execute the , in which uses the Machine Tornador's momentum to launch himself and perform a strengthened version of his Rider Kick, or the , in which he rams the Machine Tornador into the enemy. Ground Form has also been shown executing a . Appearances: Agito Episodes 1-8, 10-34, A New Transformation, Project G4, Agito 37-40, Three Great Riders,Agito 41-46, 48-51, Ryuki vs. Agito, Decade Episode 13, All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker, Let's Go Kamen Riders, , Wizard Episodes 52-53, The Fateful Sengoku Movie Battle, Kamen Rider Taisen, , Be The One, Heisei Generations FOREVER - Dragon's Eye= *'Weight': 95 kg Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 3 t (right arm)/7 t (left arm) *'Kicking Power': 5 t *'Maximum Jump Height': 50 m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m per 4.5 seconds *'Senses': Approx. 10 km *'Defense': 7/10 is Agito's agile form, accessed by pressing only the left-hand pad of the Alter Ring. This form harnesses the power of wind through its left arm and grants Agito increased agility and reflexes. However, Storm Form is by far the weakest of Agito's forms in terms of power and strength. Storm Form also equips Agito with the , a pole arm armed with extending blades on both ends. Storm Form's finisher is the , in which Agito creates a powerful vrtex by twirling the open Storm Halberd at rapid speeds before slashing the enemy. While riding the Machine Tornador, Storm Form's finisher is the . Appearances: Agito Episode 2, 5-6, 15-16, 19-20, 22, 28, 31-32, 39 - Flame= Flame Form Rider Statistics *'Height': 195 cm *'Weight': 95 kg Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 10 t (right arm)/5 t (left arm) *'Kicking Power': 7 t *'Maximum Jump Height': 20 m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m per 5.5 seconds *'Senses': Approx. 30 km *'Defense': 8/10 is Agito's attack-focused form, accessed by pressing only the right-hand pad of the Alter Ring. This form harnesses the power of flame through Agito's right arm and grants Agito increased punching power and reflexes. However, its jump height and running speed are lower than both Ground Form and Storm Form. Flame Form also equips Agito with the , a sword with crests similar Agito's own on its hilt, which open when Agito is at full power. Flame Form's finisher is the , a flaming slash that reduces the enemy to ashes. Agito can also create a second Flame Saber for the , a simultaneous slash with both swords. With the Machine Tornador, Flame Form is able to perform the . Appearances: Agito Episode 8, 13, 17, 20-21, 23, 26, Three Great Riders - Trinity= Trinity Form 1= |-| 2= Rider Statistics *'Height': 195 cm *'Base weight': 95 kg Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 10 t (right arm)/7 t (left arm) *'Kicking Power': 15 t *'Maximum Jump Height': 50 m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m per 4.5 seconds *'Senses': Approx. 30 km *'Defense': 8/10 is Agito's upgrade form accessed when Shouichi Tsugami briefly recovered his memory. It combines the powers and strengths of Ground Form, Storm Form, and Flame Form. In this form, Agito can wield both the Storm Halberd and the Flame Saber, as well as execute their respective finishing attacks. Unfortunately, when Shouichi once again loses his memory, the power of the Trinity Form is sealed away. When Shouichi once again loses his memory, the power of the Trinity Form was lost. However, he would eventually regain his memories permanently and is now able to access this form once again, as seen in Heisei Rider vs. Showa Rider: Kamen Rider Taisen and Kamen Rider Zi-O . Trinity Form's finishers are the , a simultaneous slash with both the Storm Halberd and Flame Saber , and the , a powerful drop kick attack infused with the powers of Storm and Flame Form. Appearances: Agito Episodes 26-27, Kamen Rider Taisen }} - Super= |-| 2= Rider Statistics *'Height': 195 cm *'Weight': 95 kg Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 25 t *'Kicking Power': 15 t *'Maximum Jump Height': 15 m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m per 6 seconds *'Senses': x30 *'Defense': 10/10 is Agito's super form, first accessed when Shouichi learns to channel his fighting spirit into power. Its incredible power is difficult to control and damages the body, incapacitating Shouichi before he mastered it. Burning Form amplifies and translates Agito's fury into power. Thus, Burning Form's power increases as Agito becomes more enraged. Burning Form is also shown to be able to produce jets of flame to attack the enemy. Burning Form's punching power is greater than any of Agito's previous forms, and its kicking power is equal to Trinity Form. However, its jumping height and running speed are the lowest of all of Agito's forms. Burning Form equips Agito with the , which he wields in its , a dual-blade sword. While unarmed, Burning Form's finisher is the . Burning Form's finisher with the Shining Calibur is the . Appearances: Agito Episodes 34-35, A New Transformation, Project G4, 36-37, 42-43, 48-49, 51, Ryuki vs Kamen Rider Agito, , - Shining= Shining Form Rider Statistics *'Height': 195 cm *'Weight': 95 kg Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 25 t *'Kicking Power': 45 t *'Maximum Jump Height': 75 m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m per 4 seconds *'Senses': x45 *'Defense': 10/10 is Agito's final form, awoken when Agito mastered the power of Burning Form and saw the light of the sun. Although Shining Form's punching power is unchanged, all of Agito's other stats are heightened, making Shining Form Agito's most powerful form. Like Burning Form, Shining Form equips Agito with Shining Caliber. However, he wields it in its , separating it into a pair of twin swords. With the Shining Calibur, Agito can execute the attack. While unarmed, his finisher is the , a stronger version of Ground Form's Rider Kick that launches Agito forward at extreme speeds. In Movie War 2010, it was shown that Shining Form can also perform the , as it was used by Shouichi Tsugami. While riding the Machine Tornador, Agito is able to perform the , though this attack was never seen. Appearances: A New Transformation, Project G4, Agito Episode 37, 43, 51, Movie War 2010 - Mirage Agito= Mirage Agito Rider Statistics *'Height': 190 cm *'Weight': 88 kg Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 12 t *'Kicking Power': 28 t *'Maximum Jump Height': 60 m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m per 4 seconds After the transformation, Maguichi becomes Mirage Agito. Visually, he resembles a white colored Kamen Rider Agito Shining Form with an extended left horn, a blade attached to his right arm, and a small cape extending from his left shoulder. This form boasts extraordinary physical prowess, enough to overwhelm Agito Shining Form and Exceed Gills. This form is exclusive to S.I.C. Hero Saga Kamen Rider Agito Edition: Heaven's Door. }} - Final Form Ride= Agito Tornador Using the Final FormRide: Agito Card, Decade can transform Agito into the , a hoverboard similar to the Machine Tornador's Slider Mode. On the Agito Tornador, Decade uses the Final AttackRide: Agito Card to perform a slash attack with the Ride Booker in Sword Mode, called the , similar to Agito Flame Form's Saber Brake Slash. Appearances: Decade Episode 13, Wizard Episode 53, Kamen Rider Taisen }} Equipment Devices *Power of Agito - Source of the transformation into Agito *Alter Ring - Transformation belt *Wiseman's Monolith - A relic of unknown purpose, fitted onto Agito's breastplate Weapons *Storm Halberd - Weapon of Storm Form, also used by Trinity Form *Flame Saber - Weapon of Flame Form, also used by Trinity Form *Shining Caliber - Weapon of Burning and Shining Forms Vehicles *Machine Tornador - Rider Machine Legend Rider Devices Ever since Kamen Rider Decade, Kamen Riders' arsenals have featured an assortment of Legend Rider-based collectible devices, including many for Agito. : Transforms Decade into Agito Ground Form. Can also be used by Diend to summon Agito. Kamen Ride Agito.jpg|Kamen Ride: Agito KRD-Decade_Agito.png|Decade Agito DCD-AGITO-CH Opened.png|Decade Agito (Cross Horns Opens) KRDCD-Decadeagitov2.png|Decade Agito (Neo Decadriver) - Form Ride= * : Transforms Decade into Agito Storm Form, wielding the Storm Halberd. * : Transforms Decade into Agito Flame Form, wielding the Flame Saber. Form Ride Agito Storm.jpg|Form Ride: Agito Storm Form Ride Agito Flame.jpg|Form Ride: Agito Flame - Final Kamen Ride= * : This card adorns the chest of Decade's Complete Form when he uses the K-Touch to summon Agito Shining Form. Final Kamen Ride Agito Shining.jpg|Final Kamen Ride: Agito Shining - Final Form Ride= * : Transforms Agito into the Agito Tornador, a form similar to the Machine Tornador's Slider Mode which can be ridden by Decade. Final Form Ride Agito Tornador.jpg|Final Form Ride: Agito Tornador KRD-AgitoTornado.png|Agito Tornador - Final Attack Ride= * : On the Agito Tornador, Decade executes a slashing attack called the Decade Tornado, similar to Agito's Saber Brake Slash. While transformed into Agito, Decade can use this card to execute Agito's Rider Kick. Final Attack Ride Agito.jpg|Final Attack Ride: Agito }} - Gaia Memories= Several toy-exclusive Gaia Memories based on Agito exist. * * - O Medals= Several toy-exclusive O Medals based on Agito exist. * * * Agito Medal.jpg|Agito Medal Agito Trinity Form Medal.jpg|Agito Trinity Form Medal Agito Burning Form Medal.jpg|Agito Burning Form Medal - Astroswitches= Demonstrated exclusively in Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing, the is a Triangle Astroswitch that arms Fourze with the on his left leg, allowing him to perform Agito's Rider Kick. Switch-agito.jpg|Agito Switch Agito_Module.png|Agito Module - Wizard Rings= The summons the original Agito himself. Agitoring.jpg|Agito Ring (Premium Bandai show-accurate version) Better_Agito_Ring.jpg|Agito Ring - Lockseeds= * : Allows the user to transform into Agito Arms, equipped with the Storm Halberd and Flame Saber. The core image depicts the Alter Ring while the lid backside image depicts the Storm Halberd and Flame Saber. Zangetsu/Mars/Jam-styled Lockseed. **Transformation: ***Squash: ***Au Lait: ***Sparking: Agito Lockseed.png|Agito Lockseed (closed) ALS.png|Agito Lockseed (opened) ZangetsuShinAgito.png|Zangetsu Shin Agito Arms - Signal Bikes= Based on the Machine Tornador, the allows Mach to activate the Kourin Signal, . When used in the DX Drive Driver, it gives the sound for a Tire Exchange into . Signal Legend Agito.jpg|Signal Legend Agito Bike - Eyecons= 1= |-| 2= is one of the 16 title Kamen Riders' Ghost Eyecons. It shows the number R02 on its Startup Time setting, Agito Ground Form's face on its Transformation Time setting, and Agito's symbol on its Move Invocation Time setting. EyeconAgito.png|Agito Ghost Eyecon 02._Agito_Damashii.png|Agito Ghost Agito_sticker.png|Top Sticker - Rider Gashats= - 2= - 3= - 4= - 5= - 6= - 7= }} * : Based on Kamen Rider Agito. Used to activate Agito Gamer Level 1, advances to Level 2 after pulling the lever on the Gamer Driver. Agito of the Sun Gashat.png|Mirror Labyrinth Ryuki Gashat. Genm_Agito.jpg|Genm Agito Gamer Level 2 - Ridewatches= - 2= |Secondary activation announcement|Kamen Rider Zi-O}} - 3= - 4= - 5= }} : Based on Kamen Rider Agito Ground Form, this Ridewatch provides access to the AgitoArmor used by Zi-O. It is dated ''2001. KRZiO-Agito Ridewatch.png|Agito Ridewatch Agito Ridewatch (Inactive).png|Agito Ridewatch (Inactive) - Shining= : Based on Kamen Rider Agito Shining Form, this Ridewatch would provide access to a corresponding Rider Armor. It is dated 2001, but shown on the Ziku-Driver's screen as FIN. AgitoShinewoz.png|Agito Shining Form Ridewatch }} }} Notes *Agito's name is sometimes spelled "AGITΩ", which can be seen in the series' main logo along with other promotional material. **Notably, the S.I.C. Hero Saga side story Kamen Rider Agito: Heaven's Door has a chapter entitled . This confirms "AGITΩ" as being spelled using the Greek letters alpha (A) and omega (Ω), which are the first and the last letters of the Greek alphabet respectively. This is befitting considering the nature of Agito over the course of the series, to either begin a new age of humanity, or to mark the end of humanity itself. *Agito is the first Kamen Rider to have gold as his main color in his base form. *Agito is the first Heisei Kamen Rider who can't transform into his final rider form (Shining Form) on his own; he needs sunlight to power up from Burning Form. *Although Agito is the "perfect" form of an Agito, he doesn't display any psychokinetic/telekinetic abilities like others developing the power of Agito. The only ability he displays besides transforming is the ability to feel the presence of the Lords when they are attacking or nearby. *Agito's Burning Form is similar to Kamen Rider Gaim's Kachidoki Arms: Both are super forms, and are required to be shed/broken off in order to access the power of the final form. *While likely a coincidence, Agito's Burning and Shining forms share elements with the Dragon's Eye forms: **Burning Form's shoulders lack frills like Storm Form, while using the Shining Caliber like the Storm Halberd. **Shining Form's shoulder's frills are accentuated like Flame Form, while the Shining Caliber is used in the same manner as the Flame Saber. **The nature of both Burning Form and Shining form representing the evolution of Agito to higher levels of power is exemplified by the crest in both forms always appearing open in the same manner as Ground Form's crest opening to represent being at full power in base form. Appearances **Episode 26: RX! Dai-Shocker Attack **Episode 27: Black × Black RX **''Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker'' **Episode 31/Finale: The Destroyer of Worlds * OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders * Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen * Kamen Rider Wizard **Episode 52: The Kamen Rider Rings **Episode 53/Finale: Neverending Story * Heisei Rider vs. Showa Rider: Kamen Rider Taisen feat. Super Sentai * Super Hero Taisen GP: Kamen Rider 3 * Kamen Rider Ghost: Legendary! Riders' Souls! ** Gaim Chapter ** Wizard Chapter **''Last Chapter: 1 & Heisei'' * Kamen Rider Ex-Aid **''Kamen Rider Ex-Aid "Tricks": Kamen Rider Genm Part. I: Legend Rider Stage'' ** Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Chou Super Hero Taisen * Kamen Rider Build ** Kamen Rider Build: Be The One * ''Kamen Rider Heisei Generations FOREVER''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_A0AcF7XGDs }} See Also *Kamen Rider Gills - Another Rider who is an Agito *Kamen Rider Another Agito - Another Rider who is an Agito Category:Kamen Riders Category:Kamen Rider Agito Category:Agito Riders Category:Riders with more than one identity Category:Heisei Era Riders